lagrimas de dolor
by Evelyn Fiedler
Summary: el dolor la tiene al borde de un colapso....ella ya no lo soporta mas...naruto ha muerto protegiendola de sasuke, pero el sacrificio fue vano...ella decidio acabar con el dolor...asi la tachen de egoista....ATENCION! TRAGEDY! ....REVIEWSSS...!


_**Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastimosamente), sino a kishimoto-sama y yo hago los fics sin ánimo de lucro solamente para mi diversión y la de mis lectores…**_

Quiero agradecer especialmente a dos personas:

-a David Alexander Alzate Rendón…

-y a shinjin-sensei

Por que por ellos fueron los que hicieron que mi desconsiderada musa apareciera, y la situación fue que esta a punto de asesinarlos por imbeciles…y me dio por escribir y se me quito la rabia…

ASÍ QUE GRACIAS POR SER IMBECILES!

**(Que mala soy ¿verdad?)**

0o0o0o0o0o0o

LAGRIMAS DE DOLOR

No más lagrimas…

No mas llanto…

Mis ojos estan secos…pero mi interior inundado…

El dolor hace parte de mi vida

Y opaca los atisbos de felicidad que siento…

Ya no distingo la luz de las sombras

Estoy tan sumida en un limbo de sentimientos

Que ya no soy capaz de identificarlas…

Mi corazón esta hecho pedazos…

Como si fuese un frágil cristal que se me ha resbalado de las manos…

Ya no soy capaz de sonreír…

Solo una mueca pobre es lo que puedo exhibir

…pero tampoco puedo llorar

Pereciera que me he quedado si lagrimas

Y sin embargo el dolor me quema las entrañas

Como si fuese un veneno que me ennegrece el alma

con lentitud desgarradora…

Mis ojos estan velados

…ya no quieren ver el mundo

Se rehúsan a toparse con la realidad cruda y escabrosa

…que enfrento ahora, al haberte perdido

Mi alma esta demasiado débil

Ya no creo poder soportar más sufrimiento

No quiero soportarlo más

…he decidido que no mas…

¿Por que?

¿Por que no puedo dejar de sentir un sabor amargo

cuando miro tu suelo?

¿Por que no puedo evitar sentir este desenfreno

Al saber que jamás volverás?

Mi mente me ha dejado abandonada

Y ahora mi corazón es quién me controla

Y me dice que mientras permanezca en pie

El dolor será mi infalible compañero

Así como la silenciosa soledad que me hace sentir miserable

Cada noche que dejo de hablar…

Por eso he tomado una decisión

Ya no quiero sufrir

Por que el sufrimiento me ahoga

Y no puedo evitarlo…

Voy a acabar con el dolor…

Ya nada me importa…

Entiendo que soy egoísta…

Pero ya no importa…

…me duele demasiado…

Por eso estoy aquí hoy…

En medio de un callejón sin salida

Intentando vencer el miedo y la cobardía

Empuñando una reluciente daga plateada en el aire…

La luna menguante re refleja con nitidez en la hoja cromada

Mi mano tiembla y mi pulso se acelera

Siento mi respiración jadeante

Un nudo se instala en mi garganta

Mi conciencia me grita que no la haga

Pero mi corazón me recuerda el dolor

Y yo no quiero más dolor

La daga penetra la fina piel de mi pecho, directamente en mi corazón…

La sangre brota sin espera

…y mancha el atuendo blanco que he decidido usar hoy

Estoy de luto por que hace un mes que ya no estas

Hace un mes que te fuiste de mi lado…

Que diste tu vida por salvar la mía…

Y hoy ese sacrificio es vano…

Pero es extraño…

Por que no me duele…

Solo percibo el agridulce sabor

del metal mezclado con sangre en mi boca

Miro con aprensión mi pecho, con el arma incrustada

Luego miro al cielo

Buscando algún consuelo en la nada…

Una sonrisa fugaz cruza mis labios

Justo antes de caer de rodillas

Un último recuerdo surca mi mente en un pobre intento

De mantenerme conciente…

Toso se vuelve oscuro de repente

Siento mi respiración pesada

Como si de plomo fuese…

Y los latidos de mí lastimado corazón

Van apagándose gradualmente…

Soy feliz ahora, por que el dolor se ha ido

Y ahora se que podría reunirme contigo

En algún lugar lejano

Un lugar donde las lagrimas no brotan

Por que el dolor no existe…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pasaron tres días donde Haruno Sakura estuvo desaparecida, nadie la encontraba…hasta que la hokage mando un escuadrón ANBU y la descubrieron tirada en el suelo con un cuchillo enterrado en el pecho y con una nota arrugada en las manos.

_Lo ultimo que tengo que decir:_

_Por que mi vida no vale nada…sin el amor que me mantenía en pie…por que ya nada importa…por que lo perdí tras haberlo ganado…_

_Y todo por culpo de un maldito capricho de venganza…de un imbecil llamado sasuke uchiha…_

_El amor de mi vida, Rokudaime hokage y la persona mas maravillosa que le pudo haber pasado a esta mugrosa aldea murió y ya mi vida no vale sin el…_

_Llámenme cobarde, egoísta, ególatra o lo que quieran pero ya no me importa, he decidido que lo que ustedes piensen no me va a hacer mas feliz…_

_Adiós a todos los que me conocieron y gracias a los que me ayudaron…_

_Att: Sakura Uzumaki…orgullosa esposa de naruto Uzumaki, el difunto sexto hokage de la aldea de la hoja…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

LOS ESCRITORES SOMOS ARTISTAS Y VIVIMOS DEL APLAUSO DEL PUBLICO…UN REVIEW ES UN APALUSO Y YO QUIERO MUCHOS…SI NO…EL FIC DEJARA DE EXISTIR…POR QUE UN FIC SIN LECTORES 

¡ES COMO UN COLEGIO SIN ALUMNOS!

¡Y UN COLEGIO SIN ALUMNOS NO EXISTE!

Así que no seáis malos y vayan al botoncito de "go" y déjenme un reviews…nos estamos hablando…

JA NE!


End file.
